The First Cut is the Deepest
by MonkeyButt65
Summary: Ever since 'The Troy and Gabriella Show', Sharpay has been having second thoughts about her relationship with Zeke. She's gonna tell them how she really feels. Troypay


Sharpay Evans sat in her bedroom, looking at her 360-degree vanity mirror. She was wearing a long, short-sleeved light pink dress with white, strappy heels and light make-up with clear lip gloss. She was getting ready for her big show tonight. This was the night she was going to tell Troy Bolton how she felt every since he and math/science geek Gabriella Montez have became and item. She acted as if she was happy and great about it, but she was dying inside. Soon afterwards, she gave Zeke a chance. Now they will know the truth.

Sharpay looked through the bright red curtain of her school auditorium. She was getting slightly nervous. Zeke came up behind her and hugged her.

"You're going to be fine, 'Pay," he whispered reassuringly. He kissed her cheek softly and turned her to face him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be back in time before you star, okay?" he asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Okay," he replied. "Remember, you're going to be fine." He smiled supportively before heading out.

Sharpay took in deep breaths as they announced the next act, Gabriella Montez. Sharpay cringed at her name. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Bolton. _'Stop thinking like that,' _she mentally scolded herself.

Gabriella went on stage in a short, black, skin-tight dress that ended mid-thigh. Sharpay thought of it as an attempt to look sexy. _'Well, it definitely wasn't working,'_ she thought. Gabriella took the microphone and waited for the music to start. The tune of Britany Spears' Break the Ice came blasting through the speakers. She started singing.

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

She looked at Troy and winked at him. He smiled and winked back. Sharpay almost cried.__

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Gabriella did semi-sexy dance moves around the stage, getting into it. Sharpay wanted to laugh.__

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot, hot, hot

_Hot_

Gabriella finished off the performance with one hand pointing at Troy and the other holding the microphone. Everyone clapped.

Next was Sharpay's turn. Sharpay went on stage. She looked around the audience and saw Zeke. He gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. She smiled back softly. She looked around and saw Troy looking at her. She took a deep breath as the song slowly started to play.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

She had a sympathetic look on her face, though she wasn't looking at anyone but the wall.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you want I'll try to love again, (try)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

_OOHHH_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_Cuz if you want I'll try to love again_

_(Try to love again, try to love again)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know... _

_OOHHH_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst..._

_OOHHH _

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know (baby I know)_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again..._

There was a slight paused, then everyone bursted into applause.She smiled and went backstage. When she got there, there stood Zeke. He looked at her.

"Was, um, that song supposed to mean something, Shar?" he asked, voice cracking.

She looked at him sympathetically and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry," she said softly. That was all he needed to hear before he walked off. She sighed and plopped down in front of her mirror in her dressing room. Then, she heard footsteps.

"Shar?" a voice asked. Then the door opened to reveal Troy Bolton. He looked at her. "Hi," he said and smiled uneasily.

"Um, hey," she said, faking enthusiasm. She got up from her chair and stood before him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a confused looked, but slightly joyous.

"I, uh, came looking for you, to, um, ask you something," he said nervously, hands in his dark-wash jeans.

"Well, go ahead. Shoot." she said anxiously.

"Do you want to get back together with me, or, uh, something, 'cuz, uh, that song, was like, confusing everybody."

"I, uh," she stuttered, "Do you want to?"

"I really miss you 'Pay. And the Troy/Gabriella thing really isn't working out. I feel like she's trying too hard. She's not as natural as you are, 'Pay," he said.

Sharpay blushed slightly. "Well, thanks. So I guess this is the start of the unfinished, right?" she said, slightly giggling at her attempt of a joke. Troy smiled and stepped towards her.

"Right," he stated, and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back and leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his.

Hey, hey.!

Review people!

The songs are Break the Ice by Britany Spears and

The First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow

I own nothing…really and truly, so yeah.


End file.
